


With A Loving Knot

by KnottheWolf



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Breeding Kink, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: Prompt: Married/Mates sterek, stiles is heavily pregnant and that drives Derek insane with lust. Intense sex with loving dirty talk about how beautiful stiles looks pregnant and that Derek will always keep him barefoot and full of pups. Boypussy/Feminization
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926433
Comments: 13
Kudos: 605





	With A Loving Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the prompt! Remember to please read the tags before continuing forward!

Derek always knew that Stiles would look beautiful when he got pregnant with their pups. Also imagined it while he fucked his beautiful mate into the sheets of their bed,biting over his pale body and licking at his moles.

However, the _reality_ of his mate being pregnant.

That was a whole other story.

Derek never knew someone could get so hard over something so normal like a pregnant mate. Except. Every morning he woke up hard and leaking, cock presses up against Stiles’s back and ready to fuck.If Stiles did the smallest of things it was like Derek’s dick took it as an invitation to fuck; putting clothes on, taking them off, doing the dishes, reading, taking a nap. Its a good thing Stiles wasn’t against sex, his mate didn’t care if he woke up with Derek’s erection pressing against his back, Stiles would just get up and sit on Derek’s dick.

It makes the constant state of arousal Derek finds himself in easier since Stiles happily opens his legs and lets Derek fuck his dripping pussy.

Things take a turn when Stiles hits eight months pregnant, Stiles is so round and beautiful. All Derek wants to do is kiss his beautiful mate and love against his growing stomach. Except Stiles kept pushing him away,and trying to hide his stomach by wearing overly large clothes. It got to the point where Derek had enough and finally cornered Stiles in their bedroom.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Derek pushes Stiles until he’s sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Nothings wrong, Derek.” Stiles tries to argue, giving a little shrug with his shoulders.

Cupping Stiles’s face and lifting it so they’re staring at one another, Derek raises an eyebrow at his mate, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Huffing, Stiles gives in, “I’m so _fat_! Look at me, I’m all gross and I need help getting out of bed or off the couch. I can’t even do anything for myself because I’m so _fat_.”

The wolf inside of Derek snarls at those words and he feels his eyes go red.

Reaching down, he grabs the hem of Stiles’s shirt and yanks it off of his mate’s body. Ignoring the little cry Stiles makes when Derek pushes him flat on his back and yanks off his sweatpants.

“First of all, you are not _fat_. You’re beautiful. I love helping you, it gets me so fucking hard when you ask for my help, baby. Round and gorgeous, carrying our pups. Our litter of pups in your stomach.” Derek runs his hands over Stiles’s stomach before leaning down to kiss the soft skin. “My mate is so gorgeous, carrying _my pups._ ”

“ _Derek_.” Stiles says out of breath, his legs spreading open without a second thought to let Derek step between them.

“You think you’re disgusting, but you’re not. You’re amazing, god every time I see you I go absolutely feral with lust. I just want to bend you over and fuck that pretty little _cunt_ of yours.” He scraps his teeth against Stiles’s throat and leans down to suck on Stiles’s swollen nipples, “The moment you told me you were lactating for our pups, I had to go to the bathroom because I was about to knot in my pants. Baby, you’re so sexy like this.”

Stiles shakes his head, and Derek snarls, pinching one of Stiles’s nipples until milk leaks from it.

“Beautiful.” Derek moans, leaning forward to suck on the nipple. His hips fucking forward and rubbing his clothed erection against Stiles’s slick pussy, nails scratching against his shoulders as Stiles cries beneath him. 

His mouth is filled with the sweet taste of Stiles’s milk and Derek can feel his cock _drooling_ in his boxers.

“Derek- _Alpha_!” Stiles cries, hips bucking up as he wraps his legs around Derek’s waist and tries to pull him in closer.

“Gonna fuck that pussy of yours, the moment our pup is out of you. I’m gonna fill you up with my cum again. Wanna keep you pregnant all the damn time you’re so beautiful like this.” Derek moans as he kisses down Stiles’s stomach.

“ _Derek_ -Derek, please. Just fuck me already!” Stiles sobs, gripping the sheets beneath him.

Pulling back, Derek tugs off his boxers in one quick motion before giving his dick a few quick tugs. 

Teasing the head of his cock against Stiles’s clit, Derek smirks when his mate squirms underneath him and makes a pitiful sound. He pushes inside and groans at how loose Stiles is for him, biting on his bottom lip as Stiles clenches his pussy around Derek’s cock and squirms to get more of Derek’s cock inside of him.

“Yes, yes. _Alpha_ , please. More.” Stiles begs, “Need your knot so badly.”

“I know what you need, beautiful. I know what my needy mate needs from their Alpha.” Derek rumbles as he starts pounding into Stiles’s cunt, starting with a rough pace as he can’t wait even a minute to let Stiles get use to his cock.

“ _Fuck_ -“ Stiles cries when teeth wrap around his nipples again.

Holding Stiles’s waist in his hands as he fucks his mate’s drenched cunt, Derek groans as he pummels his hips. Loving how tight Stiles is around his cock, his mate clenching up around him every once in a while and crying out as Derek switches from sucking on one nipple and the other. The _panting and whining_ above him drives his wolf insane as his knot starts to thicken and it gets harder to pull out of Stiles’s cunt.

“ _Mine_. My beautiful mate. Gonna keep you pregnant for as long as I can. Stuff you full of my cum and pups, your nipples are gonna be producing milk all year round for me.” Derek snarls, licking his lips before biting down on the mating mark he left on Stiles’s throat.

“ _Alpha!_ ”

Derek groans as his knot pops inside of Stiles’s pussy, his mates cum almost pushing it out but Derek gives a powerful thrust. Stiles squirms beneath him and clings to Derek’s back as the older man keeps making short thrusts with his hips, working his knot deeper inside of his mate and pushing as much come as he can inside of him. Wants to watch it drip out of his mate’s pussy when he pulls out, his wolf hungry at the thought of Stiles bending over and showing off his ruined pussy.

“Fuck-Stiles. **Mine.** ” He roars as he comes again, blunt nails dragging down his back and leaving red scratch marks that heal up in an instance. “Beautiful mate.”

Stiles bums and lifts his head for a kiss, “Alpha.” He says breathlessly.

Kissing his mate, Derek peppers Stiles’s face with kisses until Stiles melts underneath him.

“When my knot goes down, I’m going to put you on your hands and knees and fuck you all day. Keep you nice and loose and filled with my cum.” Derek rubs his scruffy chin over Stiles’s soft skin. “Like the idea of that, baby?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always loved!
> 
> Here’s the form for requests:
> 
> https://forms.gle/AjmgM1pXtgejx3Qe8


End file.
